IWE Clash of Champions (2016)
Clash of Champions 2016 is a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and IWE Network event produced by IWE. It will take place on September 25, 2016 at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana. It will be the first event under the Clash of Champions chronology replacing WWE Night Of Champions. This event will feature superstars from the Raw brand. Background :See also: Professional wrestling The card will include matches resulting from scripted storylines and have results predetermined by IWE on the Raw brand, one of IWE's brand divisions. Storylines are produced on IWE's weekly television show Raw. Every championship exclusive to Raw - the IWE Universal Championship, the IWE United States Championship, IWE Cruiserweight Championship, and the brand's Tag Team and the Women's championships - will be defended. At SummerSlam, Finn Bálor became the first IWE Universal Champion by defeating Seth Rollins. However, he was forced to vacate the championship the next night on Raw due to suffering a legitimate shoulder injury during the match. That night, Rollins, Kevin Owens, Big Cass, and Roman Reigns all won matches to qualify for a Fatal 4-Way Elimination match the next week on Raw to crown the next Universal Champion. After Owens eliminated Cass, a returning Triple K helped Rollins eliminate Reigns, before turning on Rollins and helping Owens win the championship. The next week, Rollins turned face and attacked Owens during his celebration ceremony. Raw general manager Mick Foley then scheduled Owens to defend his championship against Rollins at Clash of Champions. Later that night, Reigns confronted Owens. Foley then decided that Reigns would wrestle Owens the following week and, if victorious, would be added to the championship match at Clash of Champions. At SummerSlam, The New Day lost to Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson by disqualification when Big E returned from injury and interfered in the match. However, The New Day remained Tag Team Champions. On the September 5 episode of Raw, a rematch was scheduled for Clash of Champions. At SummerSlam, Charlotte defeated Sasha Banks to capture the Women's Championship. During the match, Sasha suffered a back injury and then took time off to heal. On the September 5 episode of Raw, Sasha teased a retirement, but then revealed that she would be cleared to compete by Clash of Champions and invoked her rematch clause for the Women's Championship at the event. The next week, a confrontation between all four women lead to a triple threat match to decide Charlotte's challenger at Clash of Champions. Banks defeated Bayley and Brooke to secure her title opportunity, but a week later, after replays showed Sasha's shoulders being down as well as Bayley's when she pinned her, Bayley was added to the title match, making it a triple threat match. On the September 12 episode of Raw, Sami Zayn was the guest on Khris Jericho's "Highlight Reel". After both men insulted each other, Jericho attacked Zayn with a cell phone and a Codebreaker. Later, a match between the two was scheduled for Clash of Champions. Rusev had been scheduled to defend the United States Championship against Roman Reigns at SummerSlam but the match was a no contest after the two brawled before the match, which ended with Reigns standing tall. Three weeks later on Raw, Rusev interfered in Reigns's match against Kevin Owens and distracted him to allow Owens to win. The next week, Reigns was granted a rematch against Rusev for the title at Clash of Champions. A best of seven-series between Cesaro and Sheamus began at SummerSlam. Sheamus won the first three matches at SummerSlam and on the August 29 and September 5 episodes of Raw to lead the series 3–0. However, Cesaro won the next three matches on a September 7 house show and on the September 12 and 19 episodes of Raw to even the series at 3–3. The seventh match to decide the series was set for Clash of Champions. T.J. Perkins won the inaugural Cruiserweight Classic and became the inaugural IWE Cruiserweight Champion by defeating Gran Metalik in the final. On the September 19 episode of Raw, Brian Kendrick defeated Metalik, Cedric Alexander and Rich Swann in a Fatal-4-Way match to earn a title match against Perkins at Clash of Champions. On the September 12 episode of Raw, a match between Alicia Fox and Nia Jax ended in a no contest when Jax tackled Fox through the barricade. On September 19, a rematch was scheduled for the Clash of Champions pre-show. Match Preview Results ; ; *Pre-Show: Nia Jax defeated Alicia Fox *The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston (with Xavier Woods) © defeated Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson to retain the IWE Raw Tag Team Championship *T.J. Perkins © defeated Brian Kendrick to retain the IWE Cruiserweight Championship *Cesaro vs. Sheamus ended in a no contest in a Best of Seven Series Match #7 *Khris Jericho defeated Sami Zayn *Charlotte © defeated Sasha Banks and Bayley to retain the IWE Raw Women's Championship *Roman Reigns defeated Rusev © (w/Lana) to win the IWE United States Championship *Kevin Owens © defeated Seth Rollins to retain the IWE Universal Championship Other on-screen talent See also *List of IWE pay-per-view events *International Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery *Clash of Champions DVD release External links